


slow down, there's no RUSCH

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 31daysotp, Everyone Is Alive, Getting Together, M/M, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Stiles gets Derek an IKEA cabinet.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	slow down, there's no RUSCH

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31 day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

The box shows up, unassuming in its bland packaging so Derek doesn’t pay it any mind. He figures someone from his pack has ordered something for their room or whatever.

Then Stiles shows up asking about a box and that starts to make Derek wonder. Stiles goes digging in the mail near the door and whoops as he finds the box, dragging it to the middle of the living room.

Living room is a phrase used very loosely to describe the open area they’re in. It’s taken a year to build this house and will probably take at least one more to furnish it completely. They have a sectional and a TV and that’s literally it right now since the pack likes to sack out and pile on top of each other for Schitt’s Creek or The Office or Friends. 

“It’s a SYVDE!” Stiles exclaims, explaining the contents of the box as he pulls out pieces of wood and screws and who knows what else.

“Bless you?” Derek questions but then catches sight of the IKEA logo along the side.

“No.”

“Derek, c’mon. It looks so bare in here and your books and DVDs need a place to go. So you have this wonderful SYVDE cabinet that I so kindly purchased for your home.” Stiles is looking at him beseechingly and Derek knows he’s helpless against anything Stiles. Building the house together and the pack together has brought them closer than he ever thought possible. 

“Our home,” Derek says softly, even if he hates the idea of giving in and building this cabinet. He knows there’s probably an important piece missing or he’ll probably break it in rage. But it’s a temporary happiness until they properly go shopping. 

Stiles eyes widen and then soften, getting the message Derek is trying to send. Like he always does. They’ll talk more later, he’s sure, but Stiles apparently isn’t letting him out of this insane task. 

“Our home needs a cabinet, Derek,” Stiles says and yeah, Derek’s a goner. He sighs heavily, putting on a show, and grumps his way to sit next to Stiles starting to read over the directions. Stiles nudges him playfully and Derek mock growls at him. Stiles laughs and the sound is beautiful – Derek can’t resist placing a gentle kiss on his cheek before going back to read the directions. They have a cabinet to build.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: Building an IKEA cabinet


End file.
